


Defrosting

by sanctum_c



Series: Spring Awakening 2019 [6]
Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Chores, Drabble, F/M, Materia (Compilation of FFVII), Spring Cleaning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27197908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctum_c/pseuds/sanctum_c
Summary: Some Seventh Heaven Spring cleaning.
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Series: Spring Awakening 2019 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985497
Kudos: 1





	Defrosting

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'Thawing'

A Spring day off; time for most of the odd jobs to be done around the house. No customers to serve today, no intrusions by still energetic ninjas. It would have been tempting to blow the whole day off, but there were so many jobs both Cloud and Tifa had been putting off forever. Cloud went to fix some damage in the main bar; Tifa fetched the old towels, spreading them across the kitchen floor. All the food moved into the fridge, she hefted a fire Materia and switched the freezer off. The frost-coated interior would not last long.


End file.
